Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Days
by ChapmanM95
Summary: After her talk with Anna about the birthday party she organized for April, Lorelai's insecurities about the wedding resurface. Can Luke finally realizes he's been pushing her away in time, or is someone unexpected going to need to help keep them together. Not a story for people who like Chris.
1. Chapter 1

_"Engaged isn't married, people get engaged all the time. After you're married, we'll deal with it then."_ Anna's voice sounds in my head over and over as I drive back home. " _What like I'm some big inconvenience? All I want is to meet the girl properly, not be her mother!"_ I think to myself as I drive past Luke's closed diner. " _Heck the whole town, including my daughter has met her, yet I'm not allowed near her. Luke has made it clear that I'm not to enter the diner while she's there, yet when he stays over all he talks about is April; it's just starting to get on my nerves."_ I ramble on and on to myself as I drive up to the crap shack. As I park behind Luke's green pick-up I mentally prepare myself to see Luke after the disaster of a conversation with Anna. Only as I unlock the door and walk in, Luke is standing there with his arms crossed waiting for me not looking happy either.

"What the hell did you say to Anna?" Luke asks while I set my purse and keys on the end-table by the door, hang up my coat and kick of my heals. "I just went over there to talk to her about the birthday party, to assure her she has nothing to worry about when it comes to me." I say as we head up to the bedroom so I can get ready for bed. "Hey it's Monday, you have early deliveries in the morning what are you doing here; you usually stay at the diner for deliveries?" I ask confused as I grab the blue flannel shirt I swiped from him and walk over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Don't change the subject! Whatever you said to Anna tonight really pissed her of because now she's not letting me see April for two months." Luke snapped. "I have waited and I have stayed away, and I let you run this thing, and no more. I asked you to marry me, and you said yes." I said getting frustrated. "Let me think here." Luke said shocked. "We, we fixed up the house right? We have a bigger closet, and I didn't get the purple wallpaper because you didn't want the purple wallpaper. And if it's between the purple wallpaper and you, I pick you! I pick you. Do you care about me?" I ask starting to cry. "Yes!" Was Luke's firm answer only I was starting to finally get things out in the open that I had felt for months.

"Because I'm going crazy here. I made a commitment to you, and I need to make it happen." I cry as I hold back the tears with everything in me. "It will. It will happen, okay? I just have April to consider." Luke stated grabbing hold of my hands to try and calm me down. "But once we're married everything with April will be fine. Anna said so." I state pulling my hands back. "Anna said so? What does that mean?" Luke asked confused. "When I talked to Anna." I stated as I started to pace. "You weren't supposed to talk to Anna." Luke snapped. "For months now, I've been skulking around not saying anything, not having an opinion on anything like I'm Clarence Thomas or something and I, I-I-I'm done with that. I-I've been waiting for a long time and I don't want to wait anymore!" I cry as I stare into his eye's. "I have to think this through." Is all he says as he stands there staring back at me with his arms crossed. "No!" I shout. "I have April." Luke reminds me. "You're gonna have to figure out how April fits into our lives, not the other way around." I argue. "I'm trying." Luke pleads. "Well, try marring!" I shout again. "Just wait!" Luke yells. "No, I'm not waiting. It's now or never!" I yell back as tears burn my eye's. "I don't like ultimatums!" Luke yells again. "I don't like Monday's but unfortunately they come around eventually." I point out. "I can't just jump like this." Luke argues as he walks out the door and down the stairs while I follow. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that." I yell at his back as he puts his shoes and coat on, then walks out the front door while I start crying.

At first I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that the best relationship I've ever had was now over, the wedding I had planed was canceled, and Luke had left. Then when the tears started I just sank down onto the stairs wrapping my arms around my legs barried my face in my lap and sobbed until I couldn't breath again, until the walls felt like they were closing in on me. Wiping my tears away, I put my heals back on grabbed my purse and jacket before I left to the only place I could think of. The whole drive there I kept my mind on the road so I wouldn't start crying yet again, but as I made the final turn and parked in the driveway of my parents home the tears came and didn't stop. As I walked up to the door that for so many Friday nights separated me from the life I left, my hand started shaking as I forced myself to knock on the thick oak door.

"Honestly who on earth could be knocking at the door at this hour?!" I could hear my mother yell seconds before she yanked the door open. "Hi mom." I squeak out as I try to wipe the tears away again. "Lorelai what's wrong? Is it Rory!?" Mom asks starting to panic. "Rory's fine mom. I-It's me. Luke and I broke up, and he left." I say wrapping my arms around my waist as the tears continue to fall. "What did you do this time?" Mom accuses me as she looks down her nose at me. "I finally told him everything, and I gave him a choice; marring me and being a family or we're done. He just walked away, so I guess I got my answer." I sniffle while shifting from foot to foot. "Come in it's late and I don't like talking in the doorway." Mom says with a look of what could be sympathy in her eyes as she wraps her arm around my shoulders and escorts me into the den.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was at the door Emily?" Dad asks from his chair not looking up from his book. "It's Lorelai, the wedding's of." Mom said as she had me sit on the couch while making me a drink at the drink cart behind me. "Oh good for her." Dad absently replied without looking up from his book. "For peat's sake Richard, put that book down and listen for once!" Mom exclaimed as she handed me a martini and sat down next to me. "Yes dear." Dad said obediently putting down his book and taking of his glasses. "Lorelai what happened? The two of you were doing so well; and we were all just starting to get along." Mom asked taking my hand. "Ware to start? How about how Luke waited two months to tell me he has a daughter, then when she visits I'm not allowed any ware near her or the diner; but yet we would meet up later when she had left. He stopped staying at my place even though we were in the process of moving in together and engaged. Oh and my favorite he called of the wedding because he was overwhelmed with having a daughter and us moving forward together." I explain before downing my drink as the tears flow even faster. "What do you mean, Luke wouldn't let you meet his child?" Mom asked confused as she uses a tissue to wipe the tears from my face. "I mean, the whole town of Stars Hollow has met April at one point or another over the eight months she's been coming to see her dad, even Rory has met her; but Luke would call me every morning and leave a message telling me when April would be at the diner and that he would be over after." I say through the tears as mom wraps her arms around my shoulders and finally hugs me. "Here drink this Lorelai, it'll help." Mom brought out a cup of tea for me a while later. "Thanks mom." I say taking the cup and drinking the bland tea while staring at the family painting hanging above the fireplace. Dad was still reading his book but sneaking little looks over at me, and mom started going through her day planer as she complained about the last DAR function she was at. Only before to long I started falling asleep, mom even had to take the tea cup from me when I fell asleep sitting there on the couch. "Come along Lorelai, let's get you into bed." Mom said softly as she helped me stand and led me up to my old room upstairs. Once in my old room mom sat me on the edge of the bed and walked over to the dresser pulling out some blue silk pajamas, then she helped me change and tucked me in. "Goodnight angle, sleep tight." Mom whispered as she kissed my temple before she turned of the light and closed the door.

The next morning my eyelids flutter open to the sight of my mother laying next to me. Sitting up as carefully as possible so as not to wake my mom, I found that I was wrapped in her arms. Slowly I got out of bed and pulled the covers up and went into the bathroom. After using the bathroom and washing my face, I walked back into the bedroom to find my mom still asleep. "Mom, wake up." I say as I shake her shoulder. "Lorelai, what time is it?" Mom asks as she rolls over onto her right side and starts to get out of the bed. "Almost breakfast time. Were you hear all night?" I ask as I sit next to her. "After I helped you into bed, your father and I got ready for bed ourselves; I couldn't sleep so I came to check on you and found you having a nightmare. You kept calling out for Luke, so I soothed you back to sleep; only for you to start crying in your sleep. I did the only thing I could think of to comfort you, I climbed into the bed and held you; guess I fell asleep." Mom explained as she walked to the door. "Mom. Thank you." I say before she can close the door behind her. Once I settled on a pair of jeans and a simple purple top, I went downstairs to join my parents for breakfast. Dad was reading the morning paper while drinking a glass of milk and mindlessly eating the omelet on his plate. Mom was drinking a cup of coffee as she went through her planner and eating her plateful of buttered croissant, mixed fruit and hash-browns. The maid of the week came out with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast for me as I sat down in my chair. "Thank you." I say as the maid places the plate in front of me while I lay my napkin across my lap and poor myself a cup of coffee. All I got in return was a small nod as she walked back into the kitchen doing her chores. "How are you feeling this morning Lorelai?" Mom asked setting her coffee cup down. "I don't know, it's hard; I thought Luke was the one." I say as I pick at my food. "What are you going to tell Rory when she comes home tomorrow?" Mom asked before taking a small bit of croissant. "The truth, that the wedding's of and then we will have our usual movie night." I announce after swallowing a bite of bacon. "What is it exactly the two of you do on these movie nights, besides eating junk food?" Mom asks as the maid walked by with laundry. "We pick out three to four movies we want to watch, then go get red-vines chocolate's and pizza. One night Rory and I watched the first three Star Wars movies in one night." I grinned around a bite of egg. "Why on earth would you do that?" Mom asked confused. "Because ever since Rory was little she was so shy, but when we sat down and watched her first movie together...she looked up at me and she started talking." I said with a small smile as my mind flashed back through the years.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was driving home I got an idea that I'd need to run by Rory when she called at lunch time, then I remembered that I still needed to call Sukie and tell her that the wedding is canceled. With a sigh I pulled into the driveway of the crap shack, and just sat there not wanting to go back in the house I was supposed to share with Luke. Suddenly I was jolted out of my thoughts by a tiny knock on my window. Startled I looked over and saw April standing there looking back at me. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and climbed out of my jeep. "Hey Lorelai, I just wanted to say thank you for the grate birthday party." April said with a grin as we awkwardly stood there staring at each other. "It's no problem April, I'm just glade you and your friends had fun." I state with a small smile. "I'm sorry mom was rude to you yesterday, you didn't deserve that." April stated quietly as she hung her head. "April It's okay I'm a mother too, while I don't agree with the way your mom is going about things with Luke, I understand that she just wants to keep you from getting hurt." I say as politely as possible. "Yhea but now she's keeping me from Luke all because you want to meet me, she is so unfair sometimes! I never told her that I was looking for my dad, every time I mentioned finding him growing up she'd tell me that I didn't need him because I have her; which to a point I understand there are single parents out there and it's not like we couldn't get by just the two of us. Only I felt like I was missing out on something, all the other kids at school would go around proudly telling what there dad's do for a living, while I would get to sit there observing every fathers day or father daughter dance. And now I have Luke, and I'm almost to a point ware I can confidently point him out to my friends and say that's my dad." April started ranting only to lose steam at the end. "Luke and I, well lets just say that he will have loads more time to spend getting to know you." I whispered as we sat down on the porch steps. "What are you saying, I thought the two of you were going to get married?" April asked stunned. "We had a fight last night, about the wedding and how he was keeping me from meeting you; then I gave him a choice marring me or braking up...he chose door number two when he walked out." I explain as honestly as possible.

April left shortly after our talk, needing to be home before her mother went looking for her; so I got ready for work and left for The Dragonfly looking to distract myself. Rory called just before lunch and I explained my idea to her for tonight, which she agreed would be fun to do. So as soon as I was out of work, I went home to dig around in our attic looking for part of the surprise before dinner with my mother. "Mom I'm home!" Rory called as she opened the front door. "Attic sweets! I'll be right down just looking for the last one!" I called out as I heard her make her way to the laundry room. "You better hurry if you want to pull this of!" Rory called to me as I heard her go to her room to get ready. "Found it! All I need to do is brush my hair and change shoes sweets!" I called out as I grabbed everything I needed and made my way to the ladder. "Exactly!" Rory stated rolling her eyes at me as she met me at the bottom of the attic stairs. "Just go put these in the jeep, I'll be out in ten." I said turning her around and pushing her to the front door. True to my word I was out the door and we were on our way in ten minutes. "I think grandma will really like this mom, ware did you get the idea." Rory stated distractedly as she organized the surprise with a small smile. "Believe it or not, but I got the idea from my mother this morning." I announce as I stop outside Doose's Market. "What should we get grandma?" Rory asked as I handed her some money. "Maybe some chocolate covered raisins or chocolate covered pretzels, and don't forget the Redvines." I question while Rory got out and shut her door. With a nod of her head Rory was of into Doose's while I sat watching Luke walk around the diner. Luke was wiping down tables as the last couple of customers slowly finished eating. His backwards baseball cap looking as ratty as ever, and he looked a little lonely as he served cups of coffee. "Alright we have Redvines for you, Milk Duds for me, and a bag of chocolate covered raisins for grandma that hopefully she'll like." Rory announced shutting her door and buckling up in her seat. With a quick shuffle we were of for dinner, something that I used to dread had some how turned into the only thing keeping me sane for the night. If I were to tell Rory, she probably would ask me what's wrong, only I don't want to get into all that tonight. I just want to spend some time with her and surprise my mother, to bad my father was out of town on business, I would have liked to see his face when I surprised mom.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on? Usually the two of you practically run right after dinner." Mom stated as she eyed us suspiciously from her seat at the head of the table. "Mom we have a surprise for you." I state with a smile. "Rory could you run out and get it sweets." I ask standing up and ushering my mother out of the dining room and into the den. "Honestly Lorelai, what's going on?" Mom asked as Rory came in holding a box. "Well this morning at breakfast you told me you never understood movie night, so Rory and I figured we would surprise you and bring movie night here so all three of us can participate." I say nervously wringing my hands together. "We even got you some chocolate covered raisins." Rory said holding up the box of candy. Mom was shocked for a moment, but I could see her trying not to smile. "And pray tell what ridiculous movie am I being forced to watch?" Mom asked indifferently. "That mom is a surprise, one I know you will love." I stated as I turned around to put the first movie in, as Rory set up the drinks. I flicked of the lights as all three of us settled on the couch with our candy, then I pressed play. The screen was black for a moment before an out of focus image of Stars Hollow Elementary school popped up. "Not this one!" Rory groaned as she grabbed a couch pillow to hid behind. I just smiled as a tiny four year old Rory appeared on screen dressed in a yellow t-shirt and denim overalls with jelly sandals. Her little pigtails bounced as she danced in place, a smile overtaking her face. _"Tell the camera your name baby."_ My voice sounded over the speakers. _"My name's Rory and I'm four."_ A squeaky high pitched Rory announced on camera as she held up tree fingers. _"By mommy, by Lick!"_ Younger Rory called out before picking up her yellow Crayola backpack and running into the playground. "Who in the world is Lick?" Mom asked as I laughed and Rory pleaded me to fast forward the tape. "When Rory was young she couldn't pronounce Luke, so she called him Lick." I explained between my laughter. As we watched more and more of old home videos that night, I could see my mother smiling and actually looking proud of the life I lived. By the time the fourth video was over Rory was sound asleep curled up into my right side, my eyes started to close as I unknowingly leaned into my mother.

The three of us were woken up the next morning by the front door closing as my dad came home from his business trip. "Emily, I'm home!" Dad called as I heard him start walking through the house. "Honestly like I couldn't hear him slam the door shut." Mom muttered as she detangled herself from Rory and I. "Mom I think it's your turn to be in the hot seat." Rory teased as I folded the through blanket. "Rory, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" Dad asked standing in the doorway. "Well, last night mom and I surprised grandma with some old home movies; and now if you would like we can watch another one." Rory stated as she shuffled through the box of VHS tapes by the TV. And with that the four of us sat down as the movie started. On screen it was a bright sunny summer day, and a six year old Rory was being taught how to play baseball in the park curtesy of Luke. _"Nice try sweets, your already doing better!"_ I called of screen while Lane held the camcorder. _"But I didn't hit the ball mommy!"_ Little Rory cried as she stood by home plate. _"That's okay Rory it takes practice, and we have all day."_ Luke said from his spot just six feet in front of her. _"Just try one more time Rory and then if you want we can stop."_ Luke stated as he held out the bat for Rory. So with a tiny nod Rory took the bat, and got into her batting stance. _"Okay Rory, I'm just going to toss this for you."_ Luke announced as the camera panned to me. _"Chris you promised! This is Rory's birthday were talking about! What could be more important than coming to your daughters birthday party?"_ I ask angrily into the phone. _"Mommy look I hit the ball!"_ Young Rory cried as the camera paned back to show Luke doubled over in pain. _"Chris I got to go, at least send her a card on time please."_ I stated before hanging up and racing over to help Luke.

Later Rory and I were home eating take-out and doing laundry, when Paul Anka jumped into my lap as Rory came back into the kitchen. "So what's new with you?" I ask trying to put Paul Anka back on the floor. "Well let's see, Pairs is still driving everyone crazy, I've got an article for the Yale Daily News due Monday and an essay for my phycology class due Tuesday." Rory explained while she folded a pair of pants between bites of take-out. "Anything else happening?" I ask as I help fold some shirts. "Oh yhea! I ran into Tristin, apparently over the summer his dad passed away and to stay closer to home he transferred to Yale. We ran into each other as I was leaving my Lit class." Rory explained with a smile. "Is this the same Tristin that you went to Chilton with?" I ask petting Paul Anka. "Yhea he was transferred to military school as we were doing our Romeo and Juliet play." Rory stated around a mouthful of take-out. "So have the two of you talked yet?" I ask taking a sip of coffee. "We had lunch together Thursday, and we agreed to study together; which then made Pairs join our study hour." Rory grumbled. "You got to love that Paris." I joked smiling. "So what happened to your engagement ring?" Rory carefully asked while avoiding eye contact. "Luke and I got into an argument after April's birthday party, I gave him a choice to marry me or leave he left." I stated slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

As the rest of the month passed Rory and Tristin got closer, then going out on a first date. Meanwhile I had been sitting in the gazebo working on some papers for the dragonfly, when April had sat next to me. She had apologized again for the way her mother had talked to me, then we had got to talking about school and my work at the Dragonfly. After that we had agreed to meet there for an hour everyday. Slowly I had given up coffee switching to tea, to me there was no reason to drink coffee if it wasn't Luke's. I had even started eating better, more greens and less take-out. My relationship with my parents was slowly getting better too. My dad and I went over my insurance policy for the Dragonfly, and I helped him at the office when his receptionist got hurt in a car accident. I even helped out my mother with a DAR function, and surprisingly had a nice time. On the downside Chris showed up at the house one day. Apparently Sherry had left him with baby Gigi for Pairs, I told him I could offer advise on parenting but other than that I never wanted to see him again. Rory on the other hand was being my rock. She calls between classes comes home every Friday night so we can have movie nights; only the whole time she subtlety tells me that Luke waited so long to be with me and that he loves me.

"Everything's a disaster!" My mothers voice sounds through the phone into my ear. "My existence?" I automatically counter my mother as I shift though paycheck's for the staff. "No Lorelai, one of my DAR friends had a heart attack last week so I volunteered to teach her etiquette class; she only told me this morning is the class and I have a doctors appointment that I can't get out of." My mother rambled on. "Mom relax, I can take care of the class, while your at the doctors." I stated quickly butting in when she paused for air. "Are you sure Lorelai?" Mom asked quickly. "I'm sure mom. It's fall so the girls will be learning dancing, right?" I state offhandedly as I stuffed paychecks into envelopes. "Did I already talk to you about this?" Mom asked confused. "No, but spring means fashion lessons, summer is all about party planning, fall is dancing, and winter everything else crammed together." I state while stacking the finished envelopes on the edge of my desk. "How could you possible know that?" Mom asked stunned. "I grew up with Emily Gilmore. You forget that I went through all those lessons and classes until I turned sixteen." I reminded my mother with a smile. "Well any way, the girls need dance lessons this afternoon, and the dance hall is closed until there is a new owner." Mom explained. "Don't worry about a thing mom, I have this covered, you just go to your doctors appointment." I stated as I gathered my things so I could leave. With a quick word of thanks and goodbye, we hung up.

After calling a quick staff meeting to hand out the paychecks, I was off. As I drove home I called Patty and asked if I could use her dance studio that afternoon, when I got the okay I called my mothers DAR to give then the new location for the class. Once I had let Paul-Anka out and feed him I went to Patty's. Two hours later the girls were still struggling with the steps as a slow waltz song played in the background, when my parents showed up. "It seems they need a demonstration." Dad stated as he walked in. "Well I tried getting someone to help, but everyone is busy." I said offhandedly as I watched the class stumble through the steps. In the blink of an eye I was twirled around and dancing with my dad. "I must say you have gotten better then the last time we danced." Dad said with a chuckle as he flawlessly led me around the dance floor. "Well I was only eight at the time dad." I said stunned. "Yes and already your doing remarkably better, you have yet to step on my toes." Dad teased as we spun around. Over dad's shoulder I caught a glimpse of Luke Anna and April sitting and having lunch together like a family. Quickly tearing my eyes away from that heartbreaking scene, I finished dancing with my dad. Soon after the class had picked up the steps and class was over, parents came to pick up there kids and my parents left to go home.

The next morning after yet another night spent alone, I was in a bad mood all holed up in my office. When there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called as I flipped through the expense book. "Now is that any way to greet your favorite guest?" She called from the doorway. "Mia! What are you doing here?!" I asked happily as I gave her a hug. Well I came to check up on my girls." Mia answered with a wave of her hand. As we pulled apart. "Now let me look at you." Mia gushed with a smile. I did a quick turn and gave her a rare smile. For a good hour we sat in my office getting caught up, I told her all about Rory's activity in Yale; and how I was getting along better with my parents. Then I went over everything that had happened between me and Luke, and she just sat there listening not judging me. Once all that was over with, we got her checked in and went for a walk around town to see all the changed. Mia of course loved Taylor's Ice cream shop being right next door to Luke's, we even ran into Jackson and little Davey in the square. Only later as we were having dinner at the Dragonfly she grew a little concerned when I hade salad and refused desert.


	6. Chapter 6

**Luke's POV:**

It's been a month since the fight. It's been a month since I've seen _her_. Once I called Anna and calmed her down, she agreed to let me see April sooner. The days are some what more tolerable since the dinner takes up my focus, but the night's are spent going over everything I've done since I found out about April. Fairly quickly after the fight I realized how stupid I acted. Sure I was biting my tongue not wanting to piss off Anna, but I'm April's father; I shouldn't have to check with Anna to be told what I can and can't do with my own kid. I even confronted Anna about everything, how she didn't tell me about April, missing out on April growing up, and especially about how she treated Lorelai. Needles to say that conversation didn't go well. Two weeks ago while I was on a trip to the bank, I had a meeting with a lawyer to see what I could do about getting joint custody of April or something better so if Anna gets pissed she cant take April from me again.

One day just after the lunch rush, I was standing behind the cash register checking receipts when the door opened making the bell chime. Hoping it's Lorelai who had walked in I quickly glanced up, only to see Mia walking to me. Quietly I reach underneath the counter and grab a coffee mug, just to be stopped when she places her hand over the mug before I can fill it. "I've just come from The Dragonfly, had lunch with Lorelai." Mia stated offhandedly. Wordlessly I went back to the register pointlessly ignoring her. "She's getting along better with her parents, but Rory and I are worried about her. She's given up coffee and eating salad, She is not herself Luke; and that is because of you. Now fix this!" Mia stated forcefully before leaving me stunned behind the counter. _Lorelai giving up coffee, eating salad? This is my fault. I'm the one that completely shut her out of my life, that walked out on her when she started calling me out on my shit. I need to fix this, and I need to fix this right now._ I thought worriedly as I shoved the receipts into the register.

After closing the diner for the day, I showered and shaved; then dressed in a nice black shirt and a pair of dark slacks. When I was finally satisfied with my look, I went down the street and bought a bouquet of rainbow tulips before getting in my truck and driving to The Dragonfly. Pulling up and parking in front of the Inn, I took a moment to breath then I reached into the glove compartment and got out. Micheal was behind the front desk talking on the phone, people were bustling around, and then Lorelai came walking out of the dinning room with Mia. Without a second thought I walked up to Lorelai and handed her the flowers. "Lorelai these are for you. Now before you say anything, I just want you to know that I love you. I've been in love with you since that Christmas your father went to the hospital. Ever since I met you I've admired you strength, your intelligence, you creativity, and you ginormous heart; but the one thing I love most about you is your eye's. There so expressive and sometimes I swear I can tell exactly what your feeling just by looking into them, and if you'll give me one more chance I'd live to live the rest of my life looking into those eye's." I state as fast and as clearly as I possibly can.

 _Why isn't she answering? Did I screw it all up again? God what am I going to do if I don't get to tell her about my planes with April. What if she kicks me out and wants nothing more to do with me anymore?_ I thought as I stood there waiting for Lorelai to say or do something. We just continued to stand there in the doorway to the dinning room as everyone watched us, finally Mia had had enough and moved us into Lorelai's office and locking us in. "You told me you were all in on our first date while I sat there holding that horoscope imagining the wonderful life we could have had, a nice house, maybe a couple of kids, and a dog. But then something happened and I stopped imagining that life for us...until we got engaged then it came back with a vengeance; I realized that I wanted all of that with you and only you. Then you found out about April and you didn't tell me for two months, people who love each other and are planning o spend the rest of there lives together don't keep secrets from each other Luke...I've at least learned that much growing up with my parents." Lorelai stated getting angrier the more she spoke as she paced her office. "I envisioned that life for us too Lorelai, more times than you could count. As for April now it sounds stupid, but I didn't want her to end up liking you more that me but I shouldn't have worried about that; as for now I'm suing Anna for joint custody so I can be a real father to April." I explain wholeheartedly as I gently take her hands into mine and look her in the eye's. "I'm all in Lorelai, I've always been all in. Now you have yet to answer my question. Lorelai will you give me a second chance to show you just how much I love you?" I question as I bring up my right hand and cup her cheek in my palm with my eye's locked on hers. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Lorelai's POV**

 _"Yes."_

As soon as the word passed my lips, Luke leaned down and kissed me with more love and passion then we had shared in months. Only all to soon Luke pulled away ending the kiss, and as my eye's fluttered open all I saw was his loving smile and a light in his eye's that had been missing for far too long while his palm still held my cheek. All I could do was stare into his eye's and smile back as a sense of being complete washed over me. Taking a breath I steeped out of Luke's hold, ready to sit and talk everything over with him; only to have Luke put a manila envelope in my hands. "I met with a lawyer two weeks ago, these are the custody papers I was telling you about." Luke stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Before we get into the Anna and April problems, we have other things we need to discuss." I said tossing the envelope onto my desk with a sigh. "Last week I went through the house boxing up whatever you had left, and do you know what I found?" I asked turning to face Luke who had sat on my couch. "You were boxing up my things?" Luke asked sadly as he hung his head. "Well actually it was kind of hard to box up what was not there." I stated angrily placing my hands on my hips and starring him down. "What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked confused as his head popped up. "All I found was three flannel shirts, two pairs of jeans, a disposable razor, and a travel stick of deodorant!" I exclaimed narrowing my eye's at him. "Luke you don't live there. You kept your apartment. You watch TV, eat the food, and keep basic's for when you spend the night." I explained sadly as I leaned on the edge of my desk.

"We can fix this Lorelai, every time I come over I can bring a box full of stuff, and we can go on date's again. "Luke stated getting excited. "I think we have the beginning of a good plan, if we just focus on communicating better we will definitely get there." I said with a smile as I sat next to Luke on the couch. " Now can I tell you about April?" Luke asked quietly. "Please do." I said with a grin taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "She loves science, and books, and swimming. She likes baseball, but only because she likes figuring out the players statistics." Luke said becoming more and more animated as he talked. I couldn't help it, I just sat there smiling at him, watching him talk about his daughter. "What?" Luke asked as he caught me starring at him. "Your a wonderful dad." I said smiling. "You think so?" Luke asked worriedly. "I know so, after all you have been the closest thing to a father Rory's had and look how she turned out." I stated giving his hand a squeeze. We sat there just starring at each other slowly leaning together about to kiss, when the door was opened and Mia walked in smiling like the cat that got the cream. "Now that the two of you have finally figured things out, why don't the two of you spend the rest of the day together." Mia stated placing her hands on her hips.

We walked around the town square holding hands and just catching up. Luke took me to Sniffy's for dinner that night, and we had fun talking to Maisie and Buddy. Then when we got back to my house, we sat in the kitchen setting up a time for Luke to bring over his first box from the apartment. By the time night had fallen, we were well on our way to a better place; although Luke was adamant that he go back to the apartment for the night. Once he had climbed into his truck and left, I was on the phone with Rory. Rory and I ended up talking well into the night as we discussed everything under the sun, until finally we both fell asleep in the middle of a serious debate between cereal flavors.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been three weeks since Luke and I got back together, three wonderful weeks. Everyday after closing up his diner Luke would bring over a box from his apartment and we would go through it together. He still sleeps at his apartment every night, although he has told me that he misses sleeping next to me. My parents gave Luke a bit of a talking to when we had dinner with them, then my father took Luke into his study and left me with my mother. In other news Rory and Triston are still dating, she even had dinner with his family. Tonight Luke and I are getting ready for dinner at my parents ware Rory and Triston have an announcement. When she asked over the phone if Luke was going to be there too, I had said yes then continued to ask question to guess what she had to say.

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Luke asked worriedly as we got out of his truck. "She better not be, they just started dating." I mumbled as I took Luke's hand and dragged him to my parents front door. "Could they be engaged?" Luke asked thoughtfully before ringing the doorbell. "God I hope not, there to young." I stated with a sigh as I continued to fidget. "Okay lets hear it, what's the worst thing going through your mind." Luke stated as he turned me so we faced each other. "There getting married because he got Rory pregnant, and she's dropping out of school to stay at home and raise the baby." I blurted taking hold of Luke's hands. "Okay then no matter what happens in there tonight it can only be better." Luke pointed out just before the door opened. After handing our coat's to the maid Luke grabbed my hand as we walked to the living room. "Lorelai Luke, Emily's been trying to get whatever it is out since they arrived." Dad stated fondly from the wingchair. "Well what else do you expect me to do Richard, I need to know!" Mom stated rolling her eyes as she stood from the couch. "Yes but Rory wanted to wait to tell everyone at once." Dad argued back with a smile. "Martini for you Lorelai, and what would you like Luke?" Mom asked walking to the drink cart. "Yes please. Water." Luke and I answered at the same time. "Luke this is Triston, Triston this is Luke; and you remember my mom Lorelai." Rory stated with a smile as Luke and Triston shook hands. "Nice to meet you sir, Rory's told me a lot about you." Triston said as he held Rory's hand. "Hi baby, I've missed you. Talking on the phone sure is no substitute for seeing you." I greeted Rory with a tight hug. "I've missed you to mom." Rory stated patting my arm as I held her. With that the maid came in announcing dinner was ready, so we all filled into the dining room.

"Triston and I are moving in together, we found a nice little apartment near campus in our budget." Rory announced after we had all sat down to eat. No one said anything for a good two minutes, to stunned to respond. "Well honey have the two of you really talked this through, living together is a big step; in any relationship." I asked setting my silverware down and holding Rory's gaze. "We have been talking about this for a couple of months now. When we saw the apartment we discussed ware all the furniture would go, how we would spend our money, everything." Rory stated watching me. "That's good, but did you have the place inspected to make sure everything worked right?" I asked looking between the two of them. "Yes, my uncle is a city inspector. He came over and had a vary thoroughly, the only problem he had with the apartment is that we paid to much for it." Triston stated speaking up for the first time since sitting down. "Well it sounds like the two of you have everything under control. Now why don't we eat before the food get's cold." I explained after taking a moment to think about things.

After dinner was over dad asked Luke and Triston into his study, while mom had Rory and I sit in the living room. "So have the two of you talked about the wedding?" Mom asked as I took a sip of my martini. "Mom they just moved in together, don't go marrying her of just yet; I'd like for her to graduate first." I teased setting my drink down. "I meant you and Luke! Honestly Lorelai!" Mom huffed leaning back in her chair. "Right now Luke and I are taking things slow, and making sure that were talking to each other. Besides he officially moves in next Saturday." I announce happily. "So what are you going to do with your old wedding dress mom?" Rory asked before mom could say anything. "I don't know, why your still to young to get married." I answer as I grab a mint from the glass bowl on the coffee table. "Well I was just wondering if you were still going to use it for your wedding." Rory asked before glancing at dad's study. "Relax your boy is fine, Luke and you're grandfather on the other hand I have no idea." I stated with a wave as I got up to refill my martini. "How has Luke been with the whole April situation?" Mom asked as she watched me. " Really good actually, and Luke is even going after Anna for joint custody. We're just waiting to be notified of the court date." I explain sitting down on the sofa.

The next morning when I went into Luke's for my morning cup of coffee before work, I was met with a nervous Luke running around the diner. "Luke doll what's wrong?" I ask sitting at the counter and taking his hand. "I got the court date in the mail this morning." Was all Luke said before taking of again. "So when is it, and why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" I ask holding up my mug when Luke came back behind the counter. "Two weeks in family court, and I have no idea." Luke stated as he poured me some coffee. "I'll make sure to get time off that morning, and we can just go from there. We can't do anything else about it right now." I stated holding his hand. With a sigh Luke was of again tending to his customers, and soon I had finished my coffee and of to work.


End file.
